


Colei che chiamavo "madre"

by michirukaiou7



Category: X -エックス- | X/1999
Genre: AU, Fluff, Gen, Mother-Son Relationship
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-11
Updated: 2015-01-11
Packaged: 2018-03-07 03:53:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3160208
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/michirukaiou7/pseuds/michirukaiou7
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>L'unica vera realtà era lei.<br/>Colei che chiamavo madre.</p><p>Avvertimenti: AU, cioè mia ipotesi sul primo incontro tra Seishiro e Setsuka, ispirato vagamente al Character File di Sakurazuka.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Colei che chiamavo "madre"

_Madre_.  
Per anni, ancora adesso, l’ho chiamata così. __  
Madre.  
Nessuna implicazione affettuosa dietro a questo nome, non sono sciocchezze che possono scalfire né la mia memoria, né il mio presente. Non lo potevano neppure allora.  
La chiamavo madre perché era lei a desiderarlo, perché quelle labbra color sangue si arricciavano in quella forma deliziosa sul suo viso, come una ciliegia rossa sulla panna candida e vellutata di un parfait alla frutta.  
Rideva sempre quando ne mangiava uno, in estate, con le labbra che si tingevano di quel colore sensualmente violento sulla sua pelle diafana, quando il succo rosso e terribilmente dolce le tingeva, più delicato di un rossetto, morbido come il sangue, seduta in ginocchio sull’engawa, gli shoji di carta del salotto spalancati su quel giardino perennemente in fiore, il kimono color crema con sottili camelie dipinte lungo le maniche e l’orlo inferiore.   
Aveva comprato dei cucchiaini d’argento da frappé, quelli con il manico lungo e sottile come il gambo di un giglio, e li usava esclusivamente per il parfait alla frutta.  
Ogni estate.  
Per sei anni.  
Sei estati nelle quali uscivo al mattino per comprare la frutta più bella al mercato vicino casa, per poi prepararle il parfait; la panna proveniva dal minimarket e l’addolcivo ancora di più con lo zucchero, un odore così appiccicoso e stucchevole che mi sembra ancora di sentirlo nel naso o nella gola quando penso all’estate.  
E poi lo portavo a lei, inginocchiata come una hina sul bordo del salotto, accomodata su un largo cuscino, le maniche disposte ai lati come ali d’uccello, i capelli sparsi dietro come una dama Heian su un dipinto, che fissava il sole che brillava sull’acqua del laghetto.  
Chissà a cosa pensava mentre mi aspettava?  
Seduta come una bambola, gli stessi splendenti occhi spenti, le labbra rosse sul volto bianco, i capelli neri sulla pelle candida del collo, posato morbidamente come quello di una gru.  
Cosa pensano le bambole nel loro eterno osservare?  
Immobili ed insensibili alla vita che scorre e si agita davanti a loro, candide e spietate nella loro composta bellezza, indifferenti ad ogni passione che si consumi davanti ai loro occhi di vetro.  
Come una bambola nel takonoma di una stanza, aspettava per sorridermi quando le porgevo la coppa di cristallo a forma di calice di giglio, la panna soffice e perlacea che scendeva con delicate onde e morbidi solchi, percorsi da sottili rivoli rossi, dolcissimi nel loro spietato contrasto, aspro contro il dolce, rosso contro il bianco, un abbraccio seducente come quello del suo viso, delle labbra rosse sulle guance candide.  
Come il sangue sulla neve.  
Era un corpo che incarnava l’inverno, il suo, nel suo pallore di neve e nel contrasto dei capelli, neri come spogli rami di alberi immersi in quel gelido candore che li ha denudati.  
Eppure fu d’estate che la incontrai.

 

~ * ~

 

 _Madre_.  
Amavo chiamarla con quel nome.  
Le sue labbra si increspavano in onde morbide, come il succo della frutta rossa sulla panna dolce in un parfait. __  
Madre.  
Così bella, nella sua antica eleganza.  
Sembrava la protagonista di quella favola, il fantasma della dama elegante e sottile che era fuggita dall’umido sotterraneo nel quale era stato rinchiuso il separè di seta sul quale era stata dipinta.  
La favola che mi aveva raccontato  _lei_. Quella donna dal volto stanco e banale, le guance morbide ed i fianchi rotondi, i capelli corti, legati sulla nuca con una coda bassa.  
Ricordo vagamente quando mi portava a scuola la mattina, tenendomi per mano, mentre la seguivo ancora assonnato, con il sapore della colazione ancora in bocca, la cartella sulle spalle, nell’atmosfera umida e sonnacchiosa della strada al mattino, ovattata dal sonno appena lasciato.  
Mi lasciava in quel cortile enorme, pieno di bambini che urlavano persi nei loro rumorosi giochi o frignavano, aggrappati alle gonne delle madri.  
Un giorno, la vidi fuori dal cancello, con un kimono marrone su cui erano ricamati, come fossero veri, alberi dalle foglie rosse, i capelli arricciati come fronde di rami dal vento, un ombrellino di seta dello stesso colore dell’abito, gli alti zori dai quali spuntavano i piedi fasciati dalle calze bianche.  
Ogni giorno, per mesi, la vidi là davanti, al lato del cancello.  
Cambiavano le stagioni, ma quasi me ne accorgevo solo per la foggia del suo kimono, che si faceva via via più sottile, cambiando colore e disegno.  
Nella nebbia infantile delle mattine scolastiche ricordo solo lei, come una piccola dea accanto al cancello.  
Poi, un giorno, arrivò l’estate.  
Non fu il sole più caldo, la divisa più leggera, il verde smagliante degli alberi del cortile della scuola, i grilli la sera: fu il suo kimono ad annunciarmi la nuova stagione.  
La piccola dea delle mie mattine infantili aveva un kimono giallo, un colore delicato e tenero come la buccia serica di una pesca, con deliziosi ricami di fiori rossi che scendevano lungo le sue lunghe maniche e dal suo obi arancione dai ricami marroni; un ventaglio pieghevole spuntava dall’alta fascia che le stingeva i fianchi, un delizioso nastro marrone dondolava alla sua estremità, stretto in un noto complesso ed elegante.  
Le mani piccole, dalle lunghe dita bianche, stringevano il manico di un ombrellino color crema, come sempre intonato con il kimono.  
Era arrivata l’estate.  
All’uscita di scuola,  _lei_  non c’era.  
Ma c’era la piccola dea davanti al cancello.  
Questo mi sconvolse, nella sua stranezza: la piccola dea c’era solo al mattino, come ultimo strascico dei sogni notturni.  
Ma ora era lì, al lato del cancello, come ogni volta.  
Facendo ruotare graziosamente il manico dell’ombrellino, permettendo al piccolo campanellino legato all’impugnatura di trillare nel vento, camminò verso di me, muovendo appena i piccoli piedi avvolti nelle calze bianche sulla ghiaia del cortile.  
Attorno, la vita continuava, rumorosa, caotica, sgradevole. Ma io vedevo solo lei, una bambola in movimento in quell’odioso marasma, una piccola dea scesa in terra dal regno della bellezza.  
Mi giunse davanti e si fermò, chinandosi appena, graziosamente, facendo dondolare il campanellino dell’ombrello e la decorazione del ventaglio.  
I capelli scivolarono in avanti, incorniciando quel volto di ragazzina dalla pelle candida e dalle labbra rosse.  
– Ciao Seishiro – sussurrò con quella piccola voce dolce – Sono la tua mamma.  
Lei era la cosa più bella e perfetta nel mio piccolo mondo infantile: ogni sua parola valeva più del resto dell’universo, più della stessa realtà.  
– Vieni a casa con la mamma, Seishiro? – disse ancora, il sorriso dolce sul suo viso, la piccola mano libera che si tendeva verso di me.  
La presi con la mia delicatamente, come se cogliessi un fiore, e le sorrisi – Sì, madre.  
Il sorriso che si aprì sulle sue piccole labbra rosse, rendendola di una bellezza luminosa, più del sole che si infrangeva su i suoi capelli in piccoli balugini di luce dorata.

 

~ * ~  
 

Aveva quindici anni, non di più, o almeno così mi sembrava.  
Non tornai più in quella scuola, non vidi più quella donna dal viso morbido e banale, e smisi di pensare, di ricordare.  
La mia vita, il mio mondo, era lei, che mi sorrideva e si faceva vezzeggiare con la delicata gentilezza di una principessa, la docilità di una bambola, la grazia della piccola dea che illuminava le mie mattine infantili.  
Lei che sorrideva quando la chiamavo  _madre_ , quando mangiava un parfait alla frutta che le tingeva le labbra di un rosso lucido e dolciastro.  
L’unica vera realtà era lei.  
Colei che chiamavo madre.

**Author's Note:**

> Lo so, questa fanfic contraddice Diary, ma, così come lei fu un esperimento, questa è improntata sul realismo.  
> Setsuka è giovane.  
> Troppo, per essere la madre biologica di Seishiro.  
> In Diary ho voluto giocare, fingere la realtà di quel rapporto, scrivere il cuore di un Sakurazukamori dal più umano degli stati, quello di madre, al nulla del guardiano del Sakura.  
> Qui, Setsuka e Seishiro sono volutamente in character, così come le Clamp li hanno mostrati nella side story di Seishiro e nel suo drama.  
> È un gioco, per me, quello di Seishiro, di chiamare “madre” una ragazza tanto giovane, quasi coetanea, ed è un gioco quello di Setsuka di chiamarlo “figlio”.  
> E qui ho voluto narrare come quel gioco ha avuto inizio; avrei voluto sottolineare la crudeltà del gesto di Setsuka, in dubbio fino all’ultimo se mostrare la sua determinazione nell’appropriarsi di un figlio non suo accennando alla morte della madre naturale di Seishiro per sua mano, ma poi…  
> Poi, filtrato attraverso gli occhi di Seishiro, tutto questo si è perso nell’inutilità.  
> Perché per lui, veramente, il mondo inizia in quella casa dagli alberi perennemente in fiore, come se prima non vi fosse mai stato altro.


End file.
